


Of course i'm mad at him

by justacrush



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Explicit Language, F/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, The Avengers (2012) - Freeform, avenger!reader, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justacrush/pseuds/justacrush
Summary: Prompt: "of course i'm mad at him" with jealous!/protective! BuckyPairing: Bucky x (fem)Avenger!reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Of course i'm mad at him

**Author's Note:**

> || I don’t own Bucky Barnes or any of the Avengers, they belong to Marvel. ||

The mission left you all wasted, covered in bruises and blood. The whole team was tired and it was late, but the day after you’ll have to find a pretty dress for the Gala Event that Tony had signed you all. Tired and sore were little words for how Y/N was feeling that night.

“Are you coming to sleep doll?” Bucky asked, looking at her from the frame of the kitchen door.

She was making herself, and Pietro’s, a tea. It was all they needed right now after the hot shower. Pietro was her friend, a really touchy one, but a friend at last. And Bucky well… the ex-assassin was something else.

Y/N passed a mug to Pietro who thanked her and looked at Bucky. “Nightmares?” asked taking a sip from her lightning bolt mug. A present from Pietro for her birthday.

Bucky glanced at Pietro and then returned his eyes to the girl, in a more kind way. “Yes, hard night.”

She smiled comforting him and nodded. “Okay, I’ll be there in a minute. Get my pillow from my room. Please?”

“Sure thing sweetheart.”

Bucky left the room and Pietro appeared on Y/N’s side, looking at her with a disgusted face. “He does not like me.”

“Buck?” he nodded “He thinks you’re… particular.”

“He doesn’t like me. And he doesn’t like that mug.”

She laughed and slapped his chest, in a friendly way. “You’re being silly.”

“Oh come on, the man is in love with you. And I’m a very touchy guy, I can’t help it. He hates me for that.”

She rolled her eyes and mouthed a ‘ _whatever’_ to Pietro, and started to walk to Bucky’s room. The door was open inviting her to get inside and when she did she saw Bucky, shirtless and with a pair of grey sweatpants, already in bed with a book in his hands and her pillow by his side.

“What are you reading?” She asked and placed down the mug on the bedside table and borrowed a t-shirt from the drawer, carefully of not taking out any stitches from her body she stripped down and put the t-shirt on. Humming when the fabric slid down her skin.

He smiled at her, but there was something weird in that smile. “Winter Dreams by F. Scott Fitzgerald,” he said.

“Did you take it from _my_ collection?” Y/N crawled to his side.

“A while ago. It’s really good.” She nodded and kissed his neck, and then his jaw. “What are you doing Y/N?”

“Kissing you? I thought it was pretty clear.” She breathed in his neck before she laced their fingers together. “Wanna try to sleep now that I’m here?” She asked and he closed the book.

She was so concerned by his sleep, he had forgotten about it. The truth is, he didn’t have a nightmare he hadn’t even fallen asleep yet… but the thought of her with Pietro made him angry, and well _jealous_.

She was drinking her tea when he hugged her and took her mug away.

“Hey, I was drinking that!”

“I know,” he said and hugged her tighter, like if he was falling and she was the nearest thing to hold.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes”

“I don’t believe you”

He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Today’s mission had been almost compromised when a bullet went in her direction, and passed really close, leaving a scar that probably burned her at the moment. The thought of losing her at that moment hit him and it hit him hard. 

“I was scared that tonight you wouldn’t be by my side.” He told her and kissed her forehead.

“I’m not that easy to shake, you know that.” He nodded and she smiled at him. “Can I have my mug back?”

“No” he was pouting.

“Why not?”

“That mug is awful.” 

They lay down on the bed, her head resting on his chest and his metallic hand tracing patterns on her back, under the shirt.

“Is it because Pietro gave it to me?”

“You had to bring him to bed right?”

She lifted her head to look at him, surprised. And also mad.

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing, just I don’t like him”

“He’s nice”

“He’s touching you every time he can”

Y/N sighed and turned down the light beside the bed. “Sleep,” she said and turned her back at him.

The next morning Y/N woke up with Bucky’s arms around her waist and their legs tangled. She stood up from the bed and walked to her room to change her clothes, today was the gala party and she had to find a dress. But first, breakfast.

“Morning Y/N” Steve and Clint greeted her and she smiled at them.

“Looking sleepy kiddo”

“I bet, she spent the night with your pal”

“Nightmares?”

“He said so… but I’m not sure.” She answered the Captain with a pissed look.

“What did he do?”

Y/N sighed and Clint laughed, meaning that he knew something.

“The poor guy is jealous of Pietro. He told me”

“Of Maximoff?” The Captain asked and they both nodded

“Well, he is in fact touching you all the time…”

“Shut up Clint. This is stupid, and I have to find a dress.”

They both laughed at her. She was clearly mad and tired.

* * *

Natasha was taking a pair of high heels from Y/N before the gala, and the girls were talking about what had happened with Bucky and Pietro.

“I know he’s touching me _every time_ , I heard that at least four times today. But he’s like that.”

The redhead nodded. She was on her side if this were something to take sides with. After the talking, they both headed down to meet with the rest of the team and go to the party. All of them in tuxedos and fancy dresses.

“Looking good Y/N,” Pietro told her kissing her cheek. Bucky snorted. “Calm down _old man_ I’m just kissing her.”

“Old man? You want me to kick your ass punk?!” He asked looking deadly at him.

Y/N rolled her eyes and walked to where Steve was. “I’m going with you. Not with them.” He nodded at her and headed to the party.

It was _really_ crowded, of course, they knew the freaking Avengers were coming. A bunch of paparazzi was at the entry of the place, asking silly questions like ‘who are you wearing?’ ‘who are you dating?’

But one, in particular, was the top of it. “Y/N! We usually see you with Bucky… but today you’re with Steve!”

“Yeah, Bucky is right behind. Probably holding hands with Pietro” She faked a smile and enter the place.

She was really pissed off, first, he told her about the mug, and then he threatened to kick Pietro’s ass just for kissing her cheek. Like hell she was pissed.

Steve placed a hand in her back and a glass in her hand. “You’re mad. You’re mad at him.”

 ** _“_** ** _Of course I’m mad at him,”_** she said looking at where Bucky was, talking with someone. “I’m so mad at him. He’s being an ass.”

Bucky felt her eyes on him and looked at her, smiling started to walk to where they were.

“What are you guys talking about?”

“She’s mad at you. I’m out.” Steve said and Bucky closed his eyes in pain. “What I’ve done?”

She could feel her anger in her body, running through her veins.

“Are you jealous?”

“Yes, I am.”

“We’re nothing. Nothing.” She said.

Bucky was now pissed too, and grabbing her waist he closed the gap between their bodies.

“Maybe I don’t wanna be _nothing_ with you. Maybe I’m jealous because I’ve realized that you can run off with the Maximoff whenever you get bored of me.”

But there wasn't anger in his voice, it was pain. He was really preoccupied.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Buck? Why? We could have fixed that.” He closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together. “You can’t go around hitting or threatening to hit every single person that touches me. It’s not sane.”

“I won’t do it anymore.”

“Good, now get your hands off me or my fucking boyfriend will.”

He looked surprised. “Your boyfriend? What are you talking about?” but when she laughed he smirked. “Oh, _I’m_ your boyfriend. I get it, I get it.” He said, kissing her deeply.


End file.
